


At Your Feet

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, but really sebastian should put on some socks, don't worry no foot fetishy weird shit, seb has stinky feet, seb needs socks, there's some sex tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian really should put on some socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Javiera, Ash, and Sahia for this. 100%. 
> 
> Also, because I can't help myself, it became sappy at the end. 
> 
> Evanstan is real, y'all, it's TEA TIME!

Chris doesn't actually say anything about it when he first notices.

It's in late spring, and they're getting ready to head out for interviews for Civil War. Sebastian slips his feet into a pair of loose-fitting boat shoes without socks. Chris eyes him curiously, staring at Sebastian's feet, noticing the faint tan line on his ankle.

"No socks?" Chris asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Sebastian looks down, leaning on the insides of his feet. "Uh... don't really need 'em today. It's not too warm out."

Chris shakes his head. "That... that story doesn't track. It doesn't matter what the temperature is outside. Put on socks, Seb. That's disgusting."

Sebastian laughs, smiling and shoving Chris' shoulder. "It's a European thing. You wouldn't understand." Sebastian pushes past Chris, grabs the keys from the counter and begins heading toward the door.

"You know that's why everyone says Europeans are filthy, right?" Chris calls after him, before leaning down and tying up his shoelaces. He grabs his messenger bag and follows Sebastian, who is already in the car.

"Hey," Chris says, knocking on the window, "you realize I need to lock the door?"

"You realize you could have grabbed _your keys_ and locked the door, right?" Sebastian quips back.

Chris smirks. "Don't talk back to me."

"Or what, you'll spank me?" Sebastian laughs.

"I might," Chris says, leaning into the car through the window and planting a firm kiss on Sebastian's lips. He turns around and heads back into his house to grab his keys.

* * *

Later that night, while Sebastian is clinging to Chris' back and moaning in his ear, Chris moving gently inside him, torturingly slow because he knows that's how Sebastian likes it, Chris grunts and bites gently on Sebastian's neck.

"Jesus, Chris, go _faster_ ," Sebastian groans, rutting up against him.

"You know you like it like this," Chris whispers, but complies, snapping his hips and making Sebastian roll his head back. Sebastian's hair is still just long enough for Chris to pull on it, Sebastian never having cut it short after they finished filming Civil War. He tugs gently on Sebastian's soft hair, pulling his head back and exposing the line of throat. He bites down gently, pushing his hips against Sebastian's roughly, making Sebastian grip Chris' shoulders. Sebastian's neck has always been a particularly sensitive spot, but the most tender spot was right next to his Adam's apple, weirdly enough.

"No one does it like you, Chris," Sebastian moans. "Fuck, you're so good."

Chris, normally not a fan of dirty talk, silences Sebastian by thrusting into him harder, covering his mouth and kissing him roughly. Sebastian whines, angling himself so Chris can hit his prostate each time his pumps his hips. Sebastian tightens around him, and Chris can feel how his body is shaking underneath him. Chris quickens his pace, sucking on Sebastian's neck and collarbone to get him there quicker.

"Chris, _fuck_ , I'm almost there."

Chris runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair, holding him closer. "Come on, baby."

"God, Chris, _fuck!"_ Sebastian cries out as he comes, arching his back and holding onto Chris for dear life. Chris kisses Sebastian all the way through it, still thrusting gently until he comes, whispering, "Fuck, I love you, baby."

Sebastian lies back on the bed, and Chris pulls out of him, moving down on the bed and licking Sebastian's come off his stomach. Sebastian laughs at the funny sensation, gently carding his fingers through Chris' hair. Chris leaves a trail of kisses up Sebastian's body up to his mouth and finishes with a gentle kiss on Sebastian's nose.

Chris rolls off to the side and Sebastian lays his head on Chris' big chest, wrapping one hand around Chris' waist, swinging his thigh over Chris'.

"Crack a window," Sebastian murmurs. "It's hot in here."

"Just earlier today, you said it was too cold to wear socks."

"You're still stuck on that?" Sebastian cranes his neck and smiles at Chris. "I didn't wear shoes this one time. What does it matter?"

"You're gonna get fungus on your toes." Chris inhales deeply through his nose. "Plus, I know we just had sex, but I'm pretty sure that smell is your feet."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "First off, I won't toe fungus. I shower, like, twice a day. Second, at least I don't use a tub of hair gel. That shit kills the earth, y'know."

"What? Hairspray kills the earth. Not hair _gel_."

"Whatever, at least when I use hair gel, it doesn't look like my forehead is taking up half of my face," Sebastian says, playfully slapping Chris' leg.

Chris laughs and tugs on Sebastian's hair in response. "I know Bucky was on his own for two years and he probably didn't bathe much in that time, but _you_ didn't have to replicate that in real life."

Sebastian gasps in fake offense. "You know that was product that made my hair look like that!"

Chris gives Sebastian a slap on the ass. "I'm messin' with you. I love you, baby."

Sebastian kisses Chris' shoulder. "I love you, too."

* * *

The issue does not go away.

In the heat of the Los Angeles summer, every time Sebastian goes without socks, Chris pays the price for it heavily by having to open all the windows in their house to get rid of the smell.

"I don't care if it's a European thing. It's gross. Your toenails are getting more and more yellow by the day."

Sebastian looks down at his toes, notices that Chris is just making shit up, and frowns. "So, it makes my feet stink. You gotta deal with it. You picked me!"

Chris comes across the living room and straddles Sebastian's waist. "i did choose you. Yes. But I didn't choose toe fungus!"

Sebastian laughs and shoves Chris. "There's no fungus! It's just the smell of sweat. All those times you came home sweaty from filming during Age of Ultron, I said nothing. How do you think I felt? You smelled like raw meat."

"I seem to remember someone in particular _adoring_ that smell. You're a nasty little twink on the inside." Chris smirks and grabs Sebastian's hand. "I remember you not being able to sit right for a couple of days. And what did you want to call me during that time?"

"Shut _up,_ " Sebastian says, his face red from embarrassment.

"What'd you call me?"

"I swear to God, Chris-"

"Oh, that's right. _Daddy_."

"I hate you so much."

"I hate your toe fungus."

"I DON'T. HAVE. TOE FUNGUS."

"Well, you have to do what Daddy says. Daddy says, put on some damn socks next time we go out in the hot summer sun."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. What else does _Daddy_ want?"

Chris smiles. "Daddy wants to ride you."

"Cheesy fucker."

Sebastian pulls Chris down toward him.

* * *

The issue never resolves itself.

The entire hot summer long, Chris is forced to deal with the stench caused by sweaty feet every day. He nearly forces Sebastian into the basement until he agrees to wear socks. He withholds from sex until Sebastian agrees to wear socks, only once, so Chris will fuck him.

On Chris' birthday, Sebastian wears socks all day long, and Chris rewards him (on his own birthday, for some reason) with a strip tease.

Chris finally decides he's had enough on Sebastian's birthday. Chris takes him on romantic dates all day, to lunch and dinner, takes him to the beach and to his favorite scenery spot in Los Angeles. He treats Sebastian like a prince, and when they return, Chris has a giant stuffed walrus waiting in their living room for him.

"Oh my God, really?" Sebastian laughs when he sees the thing. It's almost eight feet tall and has a name tag. It's named Javiera.

"...Javiera?"

"I don't make the names. We'll name him something better."

"Like what?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing cheesy like Bucky or Steve. We already have enough inanimate objects in this household named Steve and Bucky."

"What do the fans calls it? Stucky?"

"Yeah," Chris replies.

"Let's name it Stucky."

Chris gives Sebastian a sideways glance. "...Really?"

"It's cute! Stucky the Walrus."

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian smiles at him like a little kitten.

"Smile at me like that all you want, it's not happening."

Sebastian scoffs. "You hate fun!"

"Whatever. We'll revisit this later. I have a better present upstairs."

Chris grabs Sebastian's hand and leads him upstairs. The hallway is dark and when they enter the room, Chris turns on the light to reveal a giant blue box wrapped with a bow on the bed.

"...What is this?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, you gotta open it."

Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed and gently unwraps the present. His eyes flicker back to Chris, who smiles at him warmly and Sebastian feels his heartbeat speed a little, and his palms get clammy, even after three years.

He opens the box slowly, peering inside. When he sees the contents of the box, he throws the lid of the box at Chris.

Socks. A hundred packages of socks.

"I HATE YOU."

Chris has doubled over in laughter, having to lean on the desk next to their door for support. Sebastian, laughing as well, rips open one of the packages of socks and begins throwing them at Chris, who nearly falls to the floor.

"These aren't even the right size, Chris! Your plan failed!"

Chris picks himself up off the ground, grabbing Sebastian's arm and pulling him in for a kiss. "It was too easy. Wayyy too easy."

Sebastian pushes against his chest, a big smile still on his face. "You're an ass. I love you."

"Love you too. Keep digging, though."

Sebastian quirks his brow. "What? Is there something else in here?"

"Just keep lookin' through the socks."

Sebastian tosses all the socks around the room, making a comment about Chris having to clean them all up.

"This is your stupid prank idea. I'm not cleaning them up," Sebastian says as he makes contact with the bottom of the box. His hand feels around for something and feels something pointy poke his fingertip.

"What-"

He pulls on it, picking it up from underneath the mountain of socks.

Before he pulls his hand out, he glances over at Chris. "...I-Is this what I think it is?"

Chris fidgets with his fingers, his chest rising and falling visibly quicker. "Depends."

Sebastian pulls out a small gold band with blood red gems around the rim of it.

Sebastian freezes, as that was not what he'd been expecting all day. He stared at Chris with wide eyes. This isn't really happening.

Chris laughs and takes a knee in front of Sebastian. "I guess I could have chosen a more romantic way to do this but. I figured this was a good of a time as any."

Sebastian was still frozen.

"But, Seb..." Chris exhales shakily, "I've never really... When I go to bed at night, all I can think about is my life with you. All I think about is what we'll name our kids, and what town they'll grow up in, and if you're gonna teach them Romanian, and how many dogs we'll have. And how happy we'll be. When I'm at my lowest point, all I have to do is think about you and I'm better. All I have to do is look at you and suddenly I... I feel like it's all gonna be okay, because even if the whole world goes against me, I know you'll be with me no matter what. So, it doesn't matter what happens. If I have you, that's honestly all I need. Not some big house or fancy car. I just... need _you_."

Sebastian expression has softened, and he feels his heart swelling. "Chris... Chris, God, you're unreal." Sebastian sniffles, and Chris thinks it might be the cutest thing he's ever heard. "How is this happening, oh my God..."

Chris frowns a little. "I... You don't have to say yes-"

"How could I not say yes?" Sebastian says, wiping away a tear falling down his cheek. "God, you're fucking incredible. Why would I say no? I'm not gonna find a better person on this planet. Ever. You're all I need, Chris, you really are. Without you, I wouldn't care. About anything. Without you... God, even if you just... go to the store without me, it feels like dying. I know that's probably some weird codependency thing, I'm sure that'll fade, but... I can't imagine how it'd feel to never have you. I don't wanna ever experience that."

Chris, who might just be the biggest sap in the universe, wipes his red eyes and smiles. "Is that a yes?"

"God, yes, Chris," Sebastian says, grabbing Chris' head and kissing him. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, baby," Chris says with a sniffle, "toe fungus and all."

Sebastian throws another sock at Chris and laughs. "I do not have toe fungus! And just for that, I'm not wearing socks to the wedding. Or shoes, for that matter!"

Chris tosses the box out of the way and pushes Sebastian down onto the bed, and Sebastian stops talking about his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> And then... they fucc. Thanks for readin', y'all!


End file.
